


Not Now

by jeweliux



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:06:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1325995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeweliux/pseuds/jeweliux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An interlude in the tunnel (spoilers for s3 ep 13).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Now

The tunnel was dank and dark but Regina kept trudging through, her mind focused on one goal only: first, get in the castle, second - snuff out the boundary spell, third - make the sleeping spell and finish off that pain. Snow White meant well but she didn't know Regina at all. Pain of losing Henry was simply too much to bear. She would at least break the boundary spell for others even if she didn't care for most of them but she didn't give a damn what happened afterwards. There was no life here in The Enchanted Forest for her. Saving thief's son from the flying monkey just reopened the wound of losing her own child. Regina saved this one but couldn't save hers for her own. He was safe at least but that didn't make any difference. Pain was stifling her, she was running on the last drops of her will and sanity.

The thief followed silently behind. Regina scoffed at it at first that he simply chose to ignore her wishes but deep down in the tiny corner of her mind she was rather glad somebody was there with her. The tunnel seemed to be endless and who knew what traps the usurper prepared for them.

At one of the turns she stumbled and felt a lean, strong arm stopping her from a very undignified encounter with the muddy ground. His scent again enveloped her, forest, green and luscious. She turned around ready to fire off a sarcastic comment, yet her razor sharp tongue simply decided to desert her in the hour of need. The thief - Robin, she remembered, just stared at her, burning eyes and sincerity. Oh no. Not now. This was not happening. Not like this. And yet it was, her lips suddenly locked with his and the universe stopped. Everything stopped except his lips and his tongue and his strong arms surrounding her.

After a few seconds, minutes, eternities Regina pushed him away. However no snappy retort, no righteous indignation came out. She regarded him, hair mussed and lips pink, _**delicious** _ her traitorous mind offered. Fire in his eyes still burning her, yet a tinge of confusion to the rejection already set in. She shook her head minutely and turned around to continue their trek forwards, a little relieved to hear the steps behind her resuming.

This does not change a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> My headcanon for Outlaw Queen for this episode. This and the other little ficlet are basically gifts for my lovely friend SilverRavenStar.
> 
> As I mentioned before - no betas, non native English speaker so forgive me for any mistakes you find here.


End file.
